fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Nakamura: Designer Talk
Introduction Greetings, everyone! I am Akira Nakamura, member of the famous Nakamura family, a former top idol known by fans as AkiAki, and top designer of the brand Beautiful Shine as well as being a wife and mother of five children. My muse? Well, it's my oldest daughter Azami! She's my shining star and my favorite daughter in the whole wide world~! As her mother and top designer, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that my daughter shines like a brilliant star! The brand's type was chosen by me. The decision to make this brand a sexy brand is a perfect decision if I do say so myself. In my opinion, it seems that I have excellent taste! Sexy coords had always fitted her perfectly, so I just had to create a brand that is perfect for my shining star daughter and fits her overflowing regal air. Backstory Well, how this brand came to be is that poor Azami did not have a brand of her own. In fact, she used cards from Spicy Ageha and Sangria Rosa! While those brands are nice in their own right, Azami deserved a better brand than those two! So after she passed Nebula Academy's entrance audition and became the top student there, I made Beautiful Shine--inspired by Mizuki Kanzaki's brands Love Queen and Love Moonrise--for her as a reward. Interview Many people wonder how Azami, despite being raised with four other siblings, is a spoiled brat. In fact, some of her critics and hardcore fans of Gekijou Nakamura--who is another one of your daughters--say it would even make her seem like a mama's girl. What do you think about this? My daughter Azami? Are you talking about my shining star daughter, my favorite daughter in the whole wide world? A spoiled brat? Mama's girl? Oh, please. Sure, Azami might be spoiled by me--especially me, making her seem like a mama's girl--my husband, and my oldest son, but she is no brat! In Azami's own words, her character is meant to be like an elite, top idol whom everyone admires, worships, envies, and wishes to be like. Why do you spoil her, then? Because my parents spoiled me when I was a child and their parents spoiled them when they were children. In general, it runs in the family. Also, I wanted my shining star daughter Azami to have the very best as soon as she was born~ She even had a pacifier made out of solid gold with silver studs and a rattle made out of platinum when she was a baby! In fact, I still have them in my house. How do you find inspiration for coords? Mostly I get my inspiration from Love Queen and Love Moonrise. But I also get my inspiration from Spicy Ageha, Sangria Rosa, and even Dolly Devil. Sometimes Azami asks for a coord and I make it for her or I am struck by a burst of inspiration and make a coord on the spot. Azami does come to my office often to ask for new dresses or how my progress is doing, but I can hardly refuse her most of the time. Where did you get the style for the brand? Obviously from my shining star daughter Azami! Like I said before, Azami used to wear Spicy Ageha coords and Sangria Rosa coords which are nice enough brands for me to get inspiration. However, when Beautiful Shine was born, I wanted to combine those two brands with Dolly Devil, Love Queen, Love Moonrise, and Azami's regal confidence to make this brand Azami's very own. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Designer Talk